Higurashi 'Kingdom Hearts' no naku koro ni
by UminekoKingdomHeartsFan
Summary: Terra Maebara is new in Hinmizawa.After the festival some strange things are happening. Bad summary because I'm new. Crossover with Higurashi anime.
1. Chapter 1

The Higurashi=Kingdom hearts characters:

Keiichi Maebara – Terra

Rena Ryuuguu – Aqua

Mion Sonozaki – Kairi

Shion Sonozaki – Namine

Satoshi Houjou – Roxas

Satoko Houjou – Riku

Rika Furude – Sora

Hanyuu – Ventus

Miyo Takano – Vanitas

Jirou Tomitake – Noelle (Me! XP)

OK, sooo the rest of the characters are gonna be the same because I am too lazy XP. I am gonna upload the first chapter tomorrow so be patient! XP


	2. Beginning

Spirited Away by the Demon part 1

* * *

June 1983

A boy was hitting something or someone with a baseball bat causing the things around him to break, but he did not care as long he kills the victims who tried to kill him. Blood was all over the walls in the room. Tired, he dropped the baseball bat. Two people were on the floor, dead.

(Higurashi 'Kingdom Hearts' no naku koro ni)

I opened my eyes slowly and got up to eat breakfast to go to school. I enter the kitchen and greeted my mom. "Morning mom", I said. Then she answered back saying, "Morning". When I finished eating breakfast, I put on my shoes, which were by the door, and opened the door to leave. My mom stopped me from going and said, "Tell Aqua thanks for the pickles" "Okay", I said. I have been living in Hinmizawa for a short while, but I made some friends. I walked up to where my friend is standing waiting for me, Aqua Ryuuguu. "Good Morning Terra-chan", said Aqua. "Morning Aqua. Ya' know, you don't have to wait for me you can just sleep in.", I said. "But I don't want to get left behind, unless you wait for me." "Actually, I will leave you behind." "Terra-chan that's mean you don't mean it, do you?" "Yes I mean it."

Aqua got pretty upset, so I said, "I was just kidding of course I'll wait for you." She was glad to hear that. Aqua Ryuuguu is a really good friend and cooks good food. She is always cheerful and happy. Oh, and she loves cute things. Every time she sees something that looks cute, she gets excited and tries to take it home with her. "Oh, hi Kai-chan!", said Aqua. "Hey, I was wondering where you guys were.", said Kairi. Then, "So where did you go last week Terra?" "I went to a freaking funeral" "Why did you not bring any souvenirs back from your trip?" "I told you I went to a freaking funeral!"

This here is Kairi Sonozaki, my other friend. She is kinda annoying sometimes, but she is still nice to talk to and she is like the leader at school. We walked up towards the school, and started our day.

* * *

Our school has only one classroom that has about 15 students in different ages. Only one teacher teaches the whole class with different things to teach each student. That's a lot of work! I don't how she does it! Sometimes when someone asks for my help I end up helping Aqua and Kairi instead. "Wow Terra-chan, you're really a good teacher.", said Aqua with amazement. "But I hate teaching you guys it's like sharing little stuff I know." I complained. "They say if you gonna teach someone you gotta know something three times better than the person your teaching.", said Kairi. "But you're a grade higher than me why do I need to teach you!?" "Yeah yeah details, details.", said Kairi after pushing my head back that made me fall on the floor. "Hey Terra-chan do you have any plans tomorrow", asked Aqua. "What?" "Correct me if I'm wrong, are you still not familiar with the surroundings of Hinmizawa right?", asked Kairi. Getting back up I said, "Yeah kinda I only know from school to the center of town. Then Aqua said, "That's what I thought. Tomorrow me and Kairi are gonna show you around the whole area of Hinmizawa. And I was going to make some lunch so are you interested?" Then Kairi jumped in, "Yeah come on it will be great!" "It depends if I'm free.", I said. "Hey what's up with the attitude two girls are asking you out!" Then Aqua said, "So are you free tomorrow Terra-chan?" "Yeah, I'm free." "Then I'm happy!" "Hey, how come you act nicely to Aqua instead of me!?", said Kairi angrily. I sticked out my tongue out at Kairi, which made her really mad.

* * *

"This is the Furude shrine", said Aqua. "It is a great view from here." "Yeah, whatever", I said not caring what the shrine was. "We are gonna have a festival here at this shrine Terra.", Kairi said. When the tour was over, Aqua went to get the food she made for lunch. "Ta da! I made this special lunch buffet for all of us.", said Aqua proud of her work. "Wow Aqua that's a lot of food!", I said with amazement. Kairi and I sat down with Aqua to eat our lunch. "Hey, what is going on here?" We looked to where the voice came and saw two small boys. And then I realized, it was Riku Houjou and Sora Furude. Of course they are lower grades than I am. "So what are you guys doing?", asked Riku.

"What does it look like, we are sitting here to eat lunch.", I answered. "No, what are doing sitting on someone else's backyard." "We can sit here this shrine a public place!", I said angrily. "Just like Terra said, it's everyone's yard, Nipah!", said Sora cutely. "Sora you are such a nice little boy, you can sit down and eat with us.", I said. Riku looked anger when I didn't offered him to sit down with us. "Well I guess I'll sit down with you guys.", Riku said. "But there is no room for you to sit down and not enough food for you.", I said then sticking my tongue out at him. Riku got really angry at me and me and him started fighting. "It's okay Riku you can sit down with us there is plenty of food of all of us.", Aqua said. "Then Riku share is mine!", I said. "And I won't allow it!", Riku said. "Then here are your chopsticks.", said Sora nicely while giving Riku chopsticks.

Riku took them then happily said, "I get to have some food!" "Well I'm gonna have some too!", I said. Then we all started eating. "It's good to be young.", said Kairi. "Alright the burger mine!", I said while sticking chopsticks in a burger. "There is no way you are taking that burger, it's mine!", Riku said then he hit me in the stomach with his elbow. "You can't do that, it's against the rules.", I said while clutching my stomach in pain. "What? I didn't know it was a rule." "This is so fun, this is so fun!", Aqua said singing. "Aqua's food is so delicious!", said Sora then Kairi laughed seeming to have fun.

* * *

"Well, I had fun today but I gotta get home.", Kairi said. "Alright Kai-chan see you tomorrow!", said Aqua. Then Kairi walked off to go home. "So Terra-chan did you have fun today?", asked Aqua. "Yeah I did and you know what, I don't want to go home yet.", I answered. "Then can we stop by some place?" "Is it far away?" "You have to walk a little bit, but it won't take long. Come on!"

* * *

"It has been a while since I have been here.", said Aqua while walking up to some place that looked like a… dump!? "Aqua why are we here at this dump full of trash.", I asked. "It's not trash it's treasure. Oh! Another mountain!" Aqua then walked down to a pile of trash. "Hey Aqua wait!" Then I tripped on a tin can and fell on my butt. "Stay here I'll be right back!", said Aqua. Man, she is such a country girl. I laid back with my arms behind my head. Then I heard footsteps and saw a woman with brown hair and brown eyes with a camera. She surprised me and I jumped back up for my position. "Oh, hi did I scare you?", she asked. "Yeah, kinda", I answered. "Sorry. I'm Noelle Tomitake; I take pictures around Hinmizawa from time to time." "Shouldn't you ask permission to take pictures?", I asked. "Well, I only have been taking pictures of birds, I never asked their permission.", said Noelle. Then she laughed which made me a little mad and clutch my hand to a fist. "Hey, Terra-chan!", Aqua called. I looked where she was and then, "I will be done in a second, just wait for me ok!" "What is she looking for?", Noelle asked. "I don't know, probably a dead body she killed a while ago.", I answered. Noelle looked down disappointed. Then, "That was a horrible incident. They still can't find the two arms that were missing from the body." I was shocked of what she said. Two arms were missing from a body that was killed!?

Was she telling me the truth or was she lying? She looked pretty serious. "Terra-chan, I coming back, please wait for me!", said Aqua coming back from her place. "Well see you around Terra.", said Noelle while waving me goodbye. Then she walked away. "Terra-chan, did you wait for me?", Aqua asked walking up to me. "Terra-chan?" Snapping out of my trace I asked, "So Aqua did you find something?" "Yeah, I found a Kenta- kun doll!", answered Aqua. "A Kenta-kun doll? The doll that stands in front of KCF?", I said thoughtfully. "Yeah! Kenta-kun doll is so cute! I want to take it home!", Aqua said happily while doing a weird move. "Well, since it's trash it will be fine to take it.", I said. "But it's under a trash heap and I couldn't take it out.", Aqua said while sounding disappointed. "Well how about I help you take it out tomorrow.", I offered. "Really you'll do that?" "Yeah, I owe you for lunch today." "Oh Terra thank you!" Aqua was so happy to hear that.

"Say Aqua did something happened here in Hinmizawa?", I asked. "Well I know people tried to construct a dam. I'm not sure about the details.", answered Aqua. "A dam? But did something happen during construction? Like an accident?" "I don't know.", Aqua answered. That was weird she never just answered a question that fast. "You know, I lived somewhere else during that time." "You're a transfer student as well Aqua?", I asked. Then she turned here back at me and said, "That's why I don't know that much, sorry." "Oh, I see." Aqua turned around and smiled.

(Higurashi 'Kingdom Hearts' no naku koro ni)

"Alright members I have something to ask from you, are we gonna have Terra in our club?", asked Kairi. "Aqua doesn't object!", said Aqua raising her hand. Riku laughed and said, "Can such a lowlife go against me?" "Me and Riku agree too.", said Sora smiling. "Everyone agrees! Congratulations Terra-chan, we all accept you in joining the club!", said Kairi doing a thumbs up. "Wait, explain to me first of what this club is! I didn't even agree to join your club!", I said yelling. Then, "Well you see, our club is the one where we adjust to this everchanging harsh world and train ourselves and…" "For short we play games together in this club.", said Sora interrupting Kairi. "I understand", I said. "Just to warn you, we don't play around in our club, so you better get out.", said Kairi with an evil grin. "Let's just have fun" Kairi poked her finger on my cheek and said, "So naïve! Number 1, only aim for the top, is unforgivable!" Then Riku poked two fingers on my cheek and said, "Rule number 2! To get to the top you're allowed to do anything you want." "I got it, I got it.", I said rubbing my cheeks painfully. Then Kairi went over to a cabinet door and opened it then said, "Well, I suppose complicated game is not fair for Terra. So let's play a game everybody knows. How about 'old maid'?" "No problem!", I said giving a thumbs up. She turned back around and sat down then said, "Alright, the incentive is the loser gets to obey the winner. Are these rules okay?" "Bring it on!", said Riku. "Alright, let's shuffle the cards." Kairi started shuffling the cards then once she was done, Aqua took one of the cards and gave one to me. "Wow, these cards are pretty beat up. It's almost like you guys know which card is which.", I said. Then everybody gave away evil grins. Oh, no! "W w, wait a minute! That's not fair!", I said. Then Riku said, "Rule number 2, you're allowed to do ANYTHING you want to win." with an evil grin.

"Some cards with cards are pretty unique, so I'm sure you'll memorize them soon Terra-chan.", said Aqua. "Alright then bring it, this even not handicap for me!", I said determine to win. I picked my cards and started to shuffle them. Then Kairi laughed and said, "I'll name your cards from the right Terra-chan. 3, 4, 9, Jack, Queen." Wait how she knew that!? Sora smiled and said, "And the old maid is the Jack of Diamonds." What!? I quickly shuffled the cards around. "It's useless to shuffle your cards around Terra.", said Riku while taking a card from my stock. "I win!" What!? How did Riku win!? Then I hit my head on the table and said, "De..Devils…these guys are devils! But Aqua not a devil, right?" "Sorry Terra-chan, this one is 3 of hearts right?", Aqua said picking out a card from my stock. Then she said, "I win!" I can't believe it! Really turned down against me! We kept this up in 8 rounds and I lost each of them and this is the last round. "Maybe we should play a cleaner game for Terra-chan.", Aqua asked Kairi. Then Kairi said, "Don't worry, Terra is a man. He can get over it." Then Sora came up to me and panted my head and said, "Good luck!" I covered the cards to hide something from Kairi. "Terra, you can't hide your cards. That card with the scratch is 2 of diamonds right?"

She then took the card and looked shocked. Aqua looked over at Kairi cards to see why she looked shocked. "Mistaking a card is not like you, Kai-chan." "How… Terra… did you…" Then I started laughing and said, "You fell for it, Kairi Sonozaki!" "So you put that scratch on the card yourself!?", said Riku angry shocked that Terra made a combat. Then Sora clapped and said, "Terra-chan finally fought back!" I gave a thumbs up. "Good job Terra-chan, that was great!", said Aqua amazed. "As expected from you. Who would of thought of such a move, good job Terra-chan.", said Kairi. Then Riku looked over at the board which kept the score, and said, "But it's little too late for that." "Well, even though I'm definitely going to be the loser, I least I got Kairi so I'm pretty happy." Then Kairi started to laugh and smiled an evil grin then said, "So now the loser has to obey the winner. We don't want him to stop coming to school so let's start out with a soft one." She then held up a marker. I wondered what she was gonna do with that marker. Then without knowing I was held up. She came towards me that marker with an evil grin. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't move. She was really close to me now. Then I screamed, "Stoooooooooop!"

* * *

"Kenta-kun doll? So that's why Aqua left quickly right afterwards.", said Kairi while we were walking. "Aqua is so strange, thinking something like that is cute.", I said with marker drawings on my face, which made my face look like a cat. Kairi then put her hands behind her back and said, "Yeah, and she can't think clearly once she finds something cute." Then I said, "The dam construction site…did something happened?" "Yeah, these government guys came all of a sudden to build a dam." "Suddenly?" "Yeah, so we all fought against them. If we hadn't then this town would have been underwater." "You went against the government? How did you win?", I asked curiously. "Yeah, the mayor and the others went to Tokyo and talked to a lot of representatives. With all that was happening, the construction plan was put to a stop and we won." Kairi then laughed about when they won. "Did something violent happen? Murder or something?" When I asked that, Kairi lowered her head and stopped walking. I wondered why she stopped. Then she lifted her head up and said, "No" We paused for a second and Kairi broke the silence. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Terra-chan. You won't take that off your face until you get home." Then she ran away and I yelled back to her, "I won't!"

* * *

When I got to the dump, I saw Aqua pulling on a stick. "Hey Aqua! You're working hard huh?" I climbed down to go up to her. Aqua looked back and said, "Terra-chan? What are you doing here?" I then saluted and said, "I just got a stress call from here. Some sort incident happened? Where are the injured?" Then I started to playfully look around. Then Aqua asked, "Incident?" "A Kenta-kun doll was buried under a heap of trash.", I answered her. "Ohh, you surprised me." "So where is the Kenta-kun doll?" "It's over here." I walked over to Aqua to find the doll. "See, you can see it from here." "Whoa, this is well buried…we might need an axe or a saw." "Oh, ok hold on." Aqua then ran away somewhere. I wondered where she went. I stood back up to follow her. As I walked up the mountain of trash, I saw a pile of magazines.

I picked up one of the magazines and remembered what Noelle said, 'That was a horrible incident, they still haven't found one the arms.' I flipped to a page a found what I was looking for. "Here it is…the murder at Hinamizawa dam. Lynched, murdered, bodies cut in pieces with an axe…one of the criminals are on the loose. Then, I thought backed of what Aqua and Kairi said when I asked if an accident happened in Hinamizawa dam. 'I don't know', said Aqua quickly. Kairi stopped and lifted here head up 'No'. I was shocked. "There was something…thinking back, perhaps those loud cicadas…were trying to warn me about everything that was about to happen here. Everything that was about to happen…" Without knowing Aqua was caring some kind of axe while walking towards Terra.

* * *

Ok, so it took me longer than I thought. So review ppls

I do not own kingdom hearts and Higurashi no naku koro ni


End file.
